Mrs Isabella Cullen
by XxxThe Devil's Little AngelxxX
Summary: Isabella is a vampire visiting a friend in Forks,Washington. But she never imagine that there she will meet with her past... Carlisle Cullen. Please R/R and tell me what you think. ON HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

Alice

''I' m so bored… BORED I tell you…. I'm so bored that I will kill myself from boredom'' this is the most boring day ever. Esme and Carlisle are in a medical covention. Rosalie is in the garage playing with her cars. Emmett and jasper are whatching some stupid movie. Edward is being edward and sulking in a conner. And am doing nothing.

"alice you do know that vampires cant die don't you?" edward asked me with a sly grin in his face.

"edward stop and I mean STOP reading my mind or I will kick your sorry as-

_Fakin' like a good one But I call 'em like I see I know what you are  
What you are, baby  
_

_Womanizer, woman-womanizer  
You're a womanizer  
Oh, womanizer, oh  
You're a womanizer, baby_

You, you, you are  
You, you, you are  
Womanizer, womanizer  
Womanizer

Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah  
Boy don't try to front, uh, I  
Know just, just, what you are, ah, ah_ (__**AN// I was watching the video)**_

Wow that is strange I didn't have a vision, anyway I'm just gonna answer it

"hello, super-cute-and-fashionable alice speaking"

Other line " hi babe, how are you?"

"omigod, omigod, omigod is that you? Please tell me it is you?

"alice love, whats wrong?" my jasper was in a flash by my side " ali calm down you look like you are hipervilating"

Other line " babe put me on speaker" I didn't even think I just put hit speaker."ali am I on speaker? "

" Yup" I said popping the "p"

Other line: "Major Jasper Whitlock, how are you?"

jasper look like he had just seem or rather hear a gosht" Mrs. Isabella is that you?"

" of course boy, who do you thought it was, alice's lover?" izzy ask in a voice that said" you stupid, stupid boy"

"of course not Mrs. Isabella" jasper said, and if he had been human he would be blushing. Rose, edward and emmett were in a circle around me and the phone with a frown their faces and looking like they were trying to remenber any Mrs. Isabella they had encounter.

"alright stop with the plesentaries, Izzy ,honey where are you?" I asked with the cutest and smallest voice I could master.

" well I was I moscow, russia and now I'm in a plane, are you still living in america?"

" yeah I'm living in forks washinton- wait how did you get my number" I asked her. That I was confuse was clear in my voice. 'cause isabella moves from one country to another like every 3 weeks, so we just e-mail each other.

" I have my contacs ali"

" oh, you mean your daddy"

" yeah, yeah whatever so you live in_ this place called forks?_ Why didn't you just move to spoons or to the cupboard?"

" yeah keep making fun of me"

" sorry ali, is that I have a surprise for you and I want to know where to send it"

" surprise? Really ?"

" yeah what do you said if I came and visit you?"

**Please tell me what you think… hate it?? Love it??**

**The story between jasper, alice and isabella will be explain in the next chapter…..**

**Please review..**


	2. the phone call isabella pov

Isabella

Today while we(the guard and father) were boarding the plane on Moscow, Russia to where exactly I didn't know but it was the best day ever 'cause father asked didn't exactly asked me more like order me to take a vacation this is how that conversation went:

" isabella wouldn't you like to visit that friend of yours?" father asked me

" which friend? Because unlike that thing you call wife I do have many friends" Jennifer the third wife of the year was trowing daggers at me with her eyes. But I think she was the only one that didn't found me funny 'cause even Jane was grinning and that is saying sometin'

" Aro aren't you going to say something to Isabella?" that ungrateful bitch I hope she dies on one of her missions Jennifer thought sourly

"jenny you do know I can hear you and ungra-

" would you 2 stop it I'm being serious here, would you or wouldn't you like to go vist your friend the general something " father said in an angry voice that I haven't hear since Alec crash father's car into a tree

" general who?"I asked with a frown

" that boy you met during the newborns war in the south"

"oh you mean _Major_Jasper Withlock, of course I would love to go and visit him , but why are you asking daddy?" suspicion coloring my voice

" because I think you need a vacation, your uncles think so too" my uncles are Marcus the sweet and comprehension one and Cauis the one who thinks I'm a pet. There you see my dilemma because he said uncles not uncle or Marcus but uncles meaning 2

"yeah, uh-huh, whatever, what are you not telling me?"

" we have a problem with one of the covens" he said this like it was nothing to worry about

"which coven?"

" james' he wants to kill you"he said to me

"why?" I said like it was nothing like he was talking to me about the weather. You learn to talk like that when almost 5 vampires at day send I'm-gonna-kill- you etters

"Because you rejected him ones again, so are you going or not? Because I can send you to the coven in Africa if you prefer." He knew he had just won me there. The coven in Africa is the most boring coven that I have gone since the leaders of other covens started to target me. Since they discover that to my fathers and his brothers im their most precious thing.

"ok I will go but I don't have his or alice number"

" here" Demetri said giving me an i-phone

" thanks cutie, have I said today how much I love you" I said to Demetri flirting with him. Everybody in the plane we knew how much I love t flirt with all the guys I met.

"stop it and call your friend isabella" father said to me

"OK ,OK jeez no need to bite my head off" I said while I waited for some one to pick up the phone.

"hello, super-cute-and-fashionable Alice speaking" wow somebody is happy

" hi babe, how are you?" I said to her like we talk everyday and not every three or five years. You see we don't talk too much because I have to move a lot because of my missions.

"omigod, omigod, omigod is that you? Please tell me it is you?" I didn't know she miss me that much she sounded like a kid who just saw Santa coming down of the chimney.

"Alice love, whats wrong, Ali calm down you look like you are hyperventilating" wow she must be happy or mad at me" " babe put me on speaker"I said to her"Ali am I on speaker? "

" Yup" she said popping the "p"

"Major Jasper Whitlock, how are you?" we always call each other major and Mrs. Is a thing we have since the war on the south.

" Mrs. Isabella is that you?" he asked like he was not believing his ears.

" of course boy, who do you thought it was, alice's lover?" i asked in a voice that said" you stupid, stupid boy"

"of course not Mrs. Isabella" jasper said

"alright stop with the pleasantries, Izzy ,honey where are you?" Alice asked me with this cute baby voice.

" well I was in Moscow, Russia and now I'm in a plane, are you still living in America?"I asked you know if I'm going to be vacationing in her house I want to know what to wear

" yeah I'm living in forks washinton- wait how did you get my number" she asked me .

" I have my sources Ali" I said to her in a business voice

" oh, you mean your daddy" she was teasing me well let see how she likes it

" yeah, yeah whatever so you live in_ this place called forks?_ Why didn't you just move to spoons or to the cupboard?"

" yeah keep making fun of me"

" sorry Ali, is that I have a surprise for you and I want to know where to send it"

" surprise? Really ?" that girl is crazy about surprises clothes and shopping

"yeah what do you said if I go and pay you a visit ?"

" omigod are you serious Izzy you are not playing with me right?"

" when have I lie to you Ali, wait wait don't answer that so can I go?" the hope clear in my voice

" of course honey, when do you get here?"

"tomorrow don't know what time though" i said to her and hung up.

* * *

PLIX REVIEW LOVE IT? HATE IT? COME ON TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!!!!!!!!


	3. waiting for isabella

**Alice**

Today is the day that Isabella is coming. I just want to see Edward and Emmett's faces when they see her. Is not because I love Isabella like a sister but she is one of the most beautiful vampires I have ever see. I'm so excited that I look like a ping pong ball, I'm bouncing from side to side and grinning from ear to ear.

"oh Jasper, how do you think she will be dress? Do you think she cut her hair? I always told her that she would look nice with brown hair but she always said it remind her of her human life and about her hus-"

"Alice would you please stop it you are giving me a headache" Edward complain about the third time now " you have been talking and thinking about Isabella for the past three hours, she did tell you she didn't know what hour she will be here"

"whatever Edward, Alice do you think she will like to go shopping 'cause we hadn't been shopping since last month" and that to me and Rosalie is a record 'cause with can only go a week without shopping, we haven't even shop online" why don't you look into the future?" she asked me

" I already did that but I cant see anything about her" everybody in the room (except for Jasper) look confuse at my tone of voice, it was as if I was talking about shopping and not my friend's future" she always does that when she wants to surprise don't worry about it"

"well I hope she doesn't like that we can go in a shopping trip" an exceited Rosalie said

" I do to and do you—" a vision stops me there it was something I didn't understand it was so confusing

****Alice Vision****

_Isabella was running towards Carlisle and he hug her like there was no tomorrow and rose, Edward, Emmett, Esme, Jasper and I had a confuse look in our faces._

_***_End of Vision***

"what does that mean Alice" Edward asks me and in his face I can see that he is just confuse as I am.

"how the hell am I suppose to know? I only get the visions not their meanings" I said giving him an annoyed look.

" well aren't you touchy?" a voice I knew too well said from the door "hello Ali, major Whitlock"

* * *

**Isabella** 30 minutes earlier

"Welcome to Forks population 400" the sign said.

Well isn't this a little town?i don't know how can Alice live here. I spend half an hour looking for this place in the GPS of my new Lamborghini "murcielago" 2008 LP710, that uncle Marcus gave me as a going-away present. It is silver and goes up to 200 m/ph in less than 10 seconds.

I just can imagine Alice jumping up and down waiting for me. She did always had a "is-Christmas-day" personality for a vampire and that tiny girl **loves** shopping with a growing passion. I just know she will love what I'm wearing. I have a purple low cut shirt with golden chains at the front, black skinny jeans and black high heels boots. I have purple bracelets, purple hoops earrings and my black jacket.

Well didn't they think of moving closer to the town? I know we have to be concealed and all that jazz but wow this isn't forks anymore. At least I'm at the house. Not house more like mansion and it is beautiful-

*** Alice Vision***

_I was running towards a man and he hug me like he knew me before and everybody in the background had a confuse looks in their faces._

_***_End of Vision***

That was something. I think Alice doesn't know what that means either because she was yelling to a boy call Edward in that same instant I did my grand entrance. " well aren't you touchy?" I said to Alice in a taunting voice" hello Ali, major Whitlock"

* * *

**LINK TO BELLA'S BLOUSE: .**

**I WAS PLANNING TO UPDATE THIS FRIDAY BUT DECIDED AGAINTS IT.**

**HATE IT? LOVE IT? TELL ME IN A REVIEW ;)**


	4. Gettin' to know everybody

** Edward**

The girl(vampire) that spoke was beautiful, she had soft black hair and was like 5'5. She had blue eyes and was wearing a purple shirt, black skinny jeans, black high heel boots, purple bracelets and hoops earrings with a jacket.

Not six second after she spoke Alice was shouting her name " ISABELLA" and running towards her like a toddler running to her mother. She gave Isabella the biggest hug ever and after a minute of Alice jumping up and down and saying "Isabella" like a crazy woman she let her go and say " well look at you? Don't you look sexy?"

* * *

** Isabella**

After Alice let me go she look at me and say "well look at you? Don't you look sexy?" I just shook my head and kiss both of her cheeks " Ali honey,how are you? And jasper where is he?" I ask her smiling like a madman.

" I'm right here m'lady" jasper said while bowing slightly and kissing my hand.

" My, my, my if it isn't Major Jasper Whitlock, how are you boy" I said to him and kissed both of his cheeks. Well when you live in Europe for more than 400 years you pick up some traditions.

" Hello isa,I'm good and how are you" he asked me after kissing my forehead

"Excellent now that I'm here with you and Alice" I said smiling to him " Alice when are we going shop-" that's when I notice the three other vampires in the living room "-ping. Alice when were you going to introduce me" I said while looking at the 3 vampires.

" Oops sorry. Guys this is Isabella, Isabella this Emmett" she said while pointing to a bulky guy with curly brown hair and a big smile. " hello Isabella" he said to me

"Hi big boy , how are you?" I said giving him a playful smile

" Isabella this is Rosalie, emmett's wife" she point to a beautiful and tall blond.

"hello, isabella pleasure to meet you. Alice haven't stop talking about you since yesterday" she smile warmly

" well I hope is all good things? How are you Rosalie, beautiful name by the way"

"And finally edward" she pointed to a boy with bronze hair and a polite smile. He looked like he was trying hard to concentrate on something

"Hi Isabella" he said politely and thought to himself_ she has beautiful blue eyes wonder was her power_

"Why thank you Edward, and yes it comes with my powers"

" Why don't you tell us your story" Edward ask me

"of course, but why don't we sit first" I said flashing him a coy smile

* * *

LINKS TO ISABELLA'S HAIR AND SHIRT: www. Hairsty lesatoz . com / wp – content / themes / digg – 3 –col / images / sedu – hairstyles . jpg

www. great glam . com / pd – discovery . cfm

**HATE IT ? LOVE IT ? PLIX REVIEW**


	5. Isabella's storie

** Third person POV**

"Of course, but why don't we sit down first" Isabella said flashing him a coy smile. Edward just nodded and guide her towards the living-room with the rest of the Cullens following after them. Isabella was looking around curiously and notice the white piano that was there her eyes were looking at it almost logging. Edward saw this and ask her"do you play?" at first Isabella look like she hadn't hear him but them say

"when I was human, my husband love hearing me play" Edward, Rosalie and emmett frown at what she said the same thoughts were running throught their minds _isn't she too young to be married_. Isabella at this said"I can hear your thoughts you know? And no I wasn't too young to be married. I was born in England during the 1647. I'm not so sure about the year, but even before I was born I had been betrothed to the son of my father's best friend. He was seven years older than me and was beautiful, caring and intelligent. We got married when I was fourteen and he was almost twenty-two. you wouldn't believe me if I told you that I love him, But I did and he love me too. To make a long story short after one year of marriage he died. I remember that day so clearly. It was the worst day of my life. It was the day that everything inside of me die. it was his twenty- three birthday and his father asked him to direct a witch hunt or something like that,you know the kind of thing people back then did but he never came back. The men that were with him said that he had enter a cave and never came back again. I didn't want to believe them so I went looking for him, I think I trip and hit my head, you see I was quite clumsy when I was human. When I woke up Aro was watching me and asked me why I was so sad and I simply told him" because the meaning of my life is dead". For a moment He looked like he was thinking and then asked me if I wanted to forget and I of course said yes, he nodded and then lower his face to my neck and bite me." She told them simply

* * *

**Isabella**

After I finish I looked at their faces and they were shock ." and that was the day I die and was born again" Rosalie was looking like she wanted to hug me and let me cry on her shoulder and Emmett did too, but the only expression that confuse me was edward's. he had a face that say that he was thinking things through and too much for his mental health. After a moment he look me right in the eye and said" how can you remember all that" with the tone of his voice he was accusing me of lying

I grin at him and say " that's one of my powers. I can remember everything about my human life. Not a great power if you ask me. The only thing I like about is that I can remember Anthony" I said and they look at me with a face that clearly said: _who the hell is Anthony_. " my husband"

"ohhhh" Emmett said while grinning at me" I though you were talking about some secret _friend _you had while you were human" he said friend like it was some kind of secret. To change where the conversation was head it I look around and say:

"Edward, why don't you show me the house and when I will be staying" I know that I was not playing fair. I Bit my lip gently and gave him an innocent look at that Emmett let out a whistle an rose hit him on the back of the head.

"ouch rose why did I did now" when he saw the furious look rose was giving him he nodded and say" of course not gonna happen again"

"well Edward?" I asked him

"I .. erm.. think Alice wants to do it" he said stammering a little.

" that might be true but you don't want that" I had long forgotten about the other people of the room and that maybe I was embarrassing him but I dint care at the moment. Edward looked a little uncomfortable and he had been human he would been red as a tomato bu then he just said " why aren't you cocky?" everybody in the room was looking like the wanted to leave the room.

" cocky? Me? Never" I said sweetly" confident? Absolutely!!! So are you going to show me the house or not" i raised a eyebrow at him.

Edward stoop up from where he was sitting and walk towards me " of course Isabella" he said while offering his hand , I took it " well aren't you a gentleman" I told him playfully he just chuckle and guide me towards the stairs. When we were at the top of the stairs the door flew open and that's when I saw him" Anthony….

* * *

**Hate it???? Love it?????**

**I need a beta can any of you recommend me one???**

**Oh and don't forget to review!!!!!!!**


	6. we meet again

** Third person POV**

And then she was running towards him and hugging him. When he saw her the first comprehensible thought that he recognised was shock, obviously, but it was more the shock and there was something else he hadn't been able to see it but it was also happiness. A happiness that he hadn't feel a long time ago. The brown eyes he was familiar with,were now a clear blue almost like his when he was human. But he didn't care to say anything about that because now he was hugging her, he was hugging the little girl he had love so many years ago. She did look the same but slightly different her light brown hair that was almost blond is now a soft black. Her body was more defined but she wasn't more taller. He had always thought that she was long dead, and he had accepted it and move on but now the thought of her being anywhere other than his arms ignited a reaction from him, and he subconsciously tightened his arms around her.

"Anthony?" Isabella whispered at his action. "Anthony, please, say something." everybody in the room look more confuse now after hearing what Isabella had call Carlisle.

"You are here," he whispered, barely hearing her original question. "You are here and alive"

At that Isabella gave him a little smile" If you can call this being alive. I call it purgatory but yes I'm here"

"Yes," he nodded" That might be true but you are here in my arms and to me that's more than being alive" he then look at her. She was quite just hugging him and with a little frown in her face. "What is going on inside your head?"

She then glance at him"What?" she mumbled as she took little steps away from him.

"I remember you talking more," he said softly. "Something must be going on inside your mind for you to look so conflicted."

" Well you tend to grow up with the years, and I have live a lot of years"she told him but after a minute said " is nothing" Isabella told him playfully.

He smile gently. "Yeah, you sure have." _But not the way I wanted you to grow up, I should had been there for her _he thought to himself

" Well not everything is the way we want it and stop blaming yourself. Because I sure don't and I love my life" she told him seriously

At that he frown, he couldn't believe she could actually like this" How can you like _this_life" he did a motion with his hand" when you could have had everything a normal girl had" he said almost angrily

" Well for starters I have a father who loves and I cant say that about Charles and you know it, I have siblings who care about me well most of them anyway, and I have 3 people I love with all my life here with me, so how can I want a better life than this where the only thing I had in my human life was you and to me that's an improvement." Isabella told him for the first time in years being serious

" Well then, let me introduce you-

" I already did that" Alice interrupt him

"properly" Carlisle finish with a smile" Isabella this is my the second part of my family th-

"Wait second part. What are you talking about Carslile we are your only family" Emmett told him

"Would you let him finish Emmett" Edward told Emmett angrily

"O,k ok, jeez, please continue Carlisle, you happy now _Eddy"_

"_Very"_

"Isabella for the rudeness of the boys" he saw Isabella grinning at him" Well how I was saying family this is Isabella my first wife"

* * *

**HATE IT???? LOVE IT??????? PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. explanations

**Isabella POV**

"Isabella my first wife" Carlisle sounded happy but Esme didn't look terribly pleased. Carlisle hands were still wrapped around my waist and he was playing with some locks of my black hair." She was betrothed to me even before she was bor-

"Anthony I already told them the story" at that he trow me a look " not with details, you goof. But I do have a question why do they call you by your father's name?" I asked him curiously.

" Because that's the name of the man that caused me to loose the meaning of my life**"(A/N:remenber that carlisle's father asked him to direct a witch hunt the day he was changed)**I smiled because that was what I had said when Aro changed me and because I was right he did love me and maybe he stills do. No, no Isabella don't think about that, I told myself he has a family and from the looks of it a beautiful wife you can't ruin this for him. I was chanting this in my mind over and over like it was a mantra.

" So you honored him by choosing his name to continue your new life" Alice asked him confuse. Just like the rest of us. Anthony or should I said Carlisle shook his head" I chose it to remember that I lost everything and to keep in my mind to never make another person do something they don't want to" that let us doing "ohhhh" like in the movies when somebody says something smart or explains something nobody understands.

But Esme that didn't like the sound of that because she was halfway up the stairs. Carlisle gave me a "I'm sorry" look and when after her.

"Esme"

"I don't need or want to hear anymore of your wonderful wife you had when you were human" she said in a hurt and mad voice. But the pretty maternal tone in her voice still sound in it.

We could still hear them fighting, no, not fighting. Discussing sound more appropriate. Yes they were discussing Antho-Carlisle life with me and why I was here. Living the rest of us in the living room looking uncomfortable.

" Hey who wants to go out" I said in a enthusiastic tone. Every one shot me a look " to give them a little privacy. Would any of you like to discuss something important with your mates and have everybody hear about it" they all shook their heads" so what makes you think that they would like that?"

" Isabella is right we shoul give them a little privacy" edward said backing me up

" You do know what that means rose?" Alice said looking at her with the most enthusiastic eyes, Rose look at her and then they both look at me "shopping"

" Well who wants to tell them" Emmett asked" cuz I wont" they then all look over at me

"What? No, no , no. don't you understand I'm the reason of their problem. She will kill me" Jasper shot me an incredulous glance" ok that was exaggerating a bit, but I wont do it"

"Why not?" alice dawned in giving me her puppy eyes

" OK, OK I will do it but if I never come back could you tell my father that I love him and to Caius that his a bastard and that he looks like a tomato in his red robe"everybody was laughing but Emmett was laughing so hard that he was rolling in the floor holding his stomach and jasper was too because of Emmett emotions" good to know you two care" I said to them and the kicked them in the stomach.

" Please will you just go. The mall is closing in six hours" Alice told me

"OK OK I'm going. Not need to get all work-up over nothing" I said while running to the stairs.

"That's my girl" I heard alice saying. Ok calm down isabella you can do this. Just go knock on their door and said we are going out to give them some privacy. And do not think for a moment what will they do with that privacy. She is not you, they will not do that, so stop thinking about. While I was having my internal fight I didn't notice that I had come to their door.

"Esme, Carlisle?" I said with a timid voice " everything alright in there" I asked 'cause they didn't answer my first question.

"Yes, darling do you need something" Esme said in her pretty maternal voice. She didn't sound irritated but I didn't need to borrow jasper's power to know that if she had being human her blood would had being boiling from anger.

So I keep my voice cover with honey and extra sugar and said" Is just I wanted to say that I'm sorry for everythin' and that we decided to go out to give you some privacy"

"Thank you, dear and I'm sorry for the way I acted" I didn't have to be in a room with her to know that she was rolling her eyes. But hey she was making an effort.

"that's OK Esme, don't worry about it. So see you in a few hours. Do you two want to come with us, we are planning to go out after we come back" i just said it to look mature. Like the bigger person of the picture.

" OK sweetie we will think about it. Go and have a nice time." Just when I was wondering if she had kill Antho-Carlisle already, he said " yes, go have fun Isabella"

"ok. Well see you in a few hours"

* * *

**HATE IT?????? LOVE IT????**

** I dont think this was a good chapter. the next chapter will be better i promise**

** do you think isabella should go to high school ???**


	8. shopping day

**Isabella POV**

" Can we stop for a second Alice?"Emmett had been whining for about an hour now. But Alice was out-right ignoring him she was looking at the shop's windows to see the new arrivals. The guy were each one carrying five or seven bags of clothes, shoes and accessories but we haven't find the most important thing.

" Emmett would you stop bitching, we will stop when we find the perfect dresses for tonight OK? OK" I said to him. We have been looking for dresses for almost two hours because we bought tickets to the theater and we're going to watch _The Beauty and the Beast_. We are going to a theater in Spokane, Montana.

" OK, oksomebody is PMS-ing" Emmett muttered under his breath. " You know she can still hear you right Emmett?" Rose said while rolling her eyes at him" and Izz is right we wont stop until we find those dress. So you better shut up 'cause you are getting on my nerves" Rose spat at him and Emmett look down sheepishly.

"Good boy," I patted his back while Alice giggled." Why don't we go to the east side of the mall .I heard they have new arrivals maybe we can some dresses there" I suggested but Alice was already running at human speed with Rosalie right behind her. Jasper, Emmett and Edward look at me.

" I dunno…" I shrugged and continue to walk. When I glance back there where standing right were I left then"Are you idiots coming or not" they looked at each other and came running towards me.

* * *

Two hours later we found the dresses. Alice's was a short and pink with

a black bow. Rose's was red and very short but it look great on her. Mine was a black and white and it was knee length, we bought Esme a dress too. Because Alice saw that they(Carlisle and Esme) are goingto accept the invitation. So Alice decide to buy her a purple with gold, knee length dress with high heels.

" So can we go now" Edward asked" because if we want to go home, wait for you girls to change, go to the airport, flight to Montana and be on time we have to hurry up"

"I think Edward is right we should go now" I said. We walk out of the mall with more than twenty bags. All the girls were stopping to check-out the guys one even stop in front of Emmett and said "Wow. Baby you should wear a warning side cuz' your HOT" Emmett only smile and Rosalie was giving her a glare that could kill.

Overall all the craziness and bitching and whining from part of the boys. We had a good day, we had fun, we laugh a lot, got to know each other and most important we were SHOPPING.

At the moment we are walking towards the cars, Emmett and Jasper came with Edward in his Volvo and in my car came Ali and Rose.

" So do you think they solve their problems already?" asked Jasper " because I don't want to step in the middle of a battlefield"

"What? Is Jazzy-poo scare?" Emmett said before he threw one of my shoes at Jasper's head. What happen after was hilarious. I stop in the middle of the mall, hit Emmett square in the head with all my bags and made him promise to come shopping with me, Rose and Alice shopping next weekend." I promise " he said.

" You keep that promise or you'll die a slow and painful death. Emphasis on the slow. Extra emphasis on the painful. OK darling" I hiss at him. We all knew I wasn't seriously mad at him but Emmett look so worried that I might be mad at him I mean. That I just said"I was just jocking Emmett, you know I wouldn't kill you but I'll make you suffer. You know I love you , like the brother I never wanted" and we all end up laughing and Emmett muttering profanities at how we always make fun of him under his breath.

* * *

When we got home Esme and Carlisle were sitting in the living-room watching some movie and Carlisle saying sweet nothings into her ear. When I saw that I think my heart dropped to my stomach and I didn't like that feeling, because I always could control my emotions. Jasper look at me and gave me a sad smile, I just shook my head.

"Esme we bought you the perfect dress and shoes for tonight" Alice said enthusiastically

" Where are we going? Isabella only said that we would be going out tonight" Carlisle said. He didn't even look at me when he said my name.

" We are going to Spokane. Where are watching _The Beauty and the Beast. _We better go change before is too late, it begins in four hours and the flight to Montana are two hours plus we have to drive to Spokane." Edward repeated the same thing he said on the mall and Emmet as expect it rolled his eyes at Edward. He was thinking things along the lines of "_he always have to be the control freak"_and more. Now it was Edward's turn to roll his eyes and he said"Emmett when will you grow up" before it turned into a pissing match I said " Edward you never did show me my room" I think that got a reaction out of Carlisle because he trow me a look, that he only did when we were married and men flirted with me. It was a look that said" G_et over here fast or I will kill him."_ The thought of Carlisle being jealous gave me a satisfaction that I hadn't felt in a long time_. "Jealous Carlisle?"_ I said into his mind. He shook his head at me. I could still hear the others talking but I wasn't paying attention. "_It does look like that from my point of view" _he shook his head again. So I walk towards the stairs where Edward was already waiting for me and said into Carlisle mind _" well that's too bad, because it would have stop me from doing something you wont like"_his eyes almost popped out his head as he gave me a furious look. Jasper seemed to felt Carlisle emotions and glance between the two of us, he then shook his head at me and though "_stop playing with him"_ and I thought back to him while I was walking the stairs "_He is the one playing games whit himself"_

_

* * *

_

**HATE IT???? LOVE IT???? **

_**LINKS TO THE DRESSES ARE IN MY PROFILE **_

_**PLIX REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK ABOUT THE OUTFITS!!!!!!!**_


	9. Night Out

** Isabella POV**

Tonight while we were getting ready Alice and Rosalie decided to attack me with question, they were keeping it simple until Alice asked: "Do you still love Carlisle?" Rose who was putting her shoes almost fall of the bed and ask" Alice are you crazy, how can you ask her that?"

Alice just shook her head " Mind your own business Rosalie and you Isabella answer my question, do you or do you not?" I just roll my eyes at her and said "How can I not love him? He was my first everything. My first friend,my first hug with a boy, my first boyfriend, my first kiss, my first time and my only husband. Of course I love him. But am I in love with him? I cant answer you that 'cause I don't know that answer myself." I told them sincerely "Now let's hurry up. I want to see Emmett and Jasper's faces when you two go down those stairs." That seemed to take their minds of "Isabella's feelings for Carlisle" because they went into "make up, clothes & shoes" full mode.

Half an hour later we were ready and drop-dead-gorgeous if I can said so myself. We had simple and natural make-up, Rose did her hair on loose curl, Alice had her spiki hair like always and I did mine straight. I didn't know how Esme looked because she decided to change on her own room. I think she was still furious with me for reappearing in Carlisle life and on top of everything for staying at her house for God knows how long.

When we decided to go to the living room, Alice went down the stairs first and jasper's face broke into this big-goofy smile. He didn't even wait for her to make it down because he met her in the middle and gave her a sweet kiss. Then it was Rose's turn when Emmett saw her he started doing cat calls at her. When Rosalie finish her grand entrance she smacked him across the head and gave him a chaste kiss. Them it was my turn and I actually felt kind of nervous, but when I was going down the stairs and I saw how Carlisle's eyes roamed my body, he was looking at me almost longingly but he seemed to snap out of it when Esme came into view, he composed his face and gave her a really big fake smile.

Seeing as everybody had a date for the night except for me and Edward " Edward would you like to be my escort for the night?" I simply stated, flashing Edward a seductive smile.

"of course. I would love to" Edward said a little unconvinced because he glanced between me and Carlisle as if he was asking Carlisle for permission.

*

While we were in the jet that Father was so nice in letting me borrowed. I was trying to make the air a little less tense by making conversation with Edward and sometimes with the others.

"Edward, why didn't you invited your girlfriend?" I asked him. But to Emmett and Jasper that topic appear to be funny because the second the words _girlfriend _and _Edward _left my mouth they started laughing like I had said the most funny thing in the world. I just looked confuse between the three of them and asked " Would somebody like to explain what the hell is going on? 'cause I don't get it" after my outburst they stop laughing.. barely but they were quite enough for Jasper to answer my question " Edward doesn't have a girlfriend and never had but we are still hoping he will" he said chuckling a bit at the end but Emmett wasn't quite finish and added " he hasn't even get laid the poor prude" Edward was giving Emmett a murderous look and looking a little embarrass.

And how I'm such a good person that even thought I don't like Edward, I mean his attractive and all but he is too much of a control freak like Emmett called him. I said " I wouldn't mind helping him with that problem" my voice was thick with lust, my hand in his upper arm and my lips to his ear to whisper, even though there was no point and said " wouldn't mind one bit" Carlisle hiss toward our direction and I gave him a murderous look. "_you have your life let me live mine" _ I growled into his mind.

"Isabella"He only growled back my name. He was pissed off with me and it was a warning sign. So I like the mature adult I'm rolled my eyes and scooted closer to Edward and gave Carlisle a mocking smile.

After that everything went downhill.

The night at the theater was spend in an awkward silence. nobody seemed to pay attention to the play or opera. i don't even remember what it was. everyone was throwing glances between me and Carlisle. He wasn't even looking at me. i was flirting with Edward and every cute guy I found just to piss off Carlisle even more.

Edward noticed this and said _" give him a rest will ya?" _I just nodded.

*

When we got home it was time to discuss what i would do with my time during my stay in Forks.

* * *

**So what do you think??? Love it??? Hate it????**


	10. High School

**Isabella POV**

"I'm sorry I just hallucinated what did you say?" He is crazy. This family is on crack if they think I'm going to go to that hellhole.

"We think you should enroll on high school with Emmett, Rose,Edward,Alice and Jasper" Carlisle simply stated like he was talking about the laundry list and not my sanity because I will loose it if he makes me go to _high school_, seriously I will. But he don't seem to care cause he has a freaking smile on his face and not just Carlisle but all of them even Esme.

" And I don't care what you think. I'm not going to that chamber of torture." I replied coldly. Carlisle shook his head like he was dealing with some petulant child and I was acting like one but I didn't care.

" Isabella stop exaggerating is not that bad the kids love it"

I blinked up at him, my face twisted in confusion and doubt.

" I really doubt it. Don't you think I have looked into their minds 'cause I have and that hell in earth that you call high school ain't pretty. The only two that like it are Emmett and Alice and that's because they are a pair of weirdos. No offence guys" I said looking into his eyes, but them something weird happen. I wanted to break the uncomfortable eye contact, but found I couldn't until he started talking and said "_Please _give it a chance if you don't like it the first week, you can do whatever you want with your time while you are here. Deal?"

"Sure"I said briskly without meeting his gaze. Sitting up a little straighter as I plastered a fake smile on " but you have to give me something I want in exchange"

Carlisle's eyebrows shot up to his hairline and I smile at his loss of words. " What is that you want Isabella?"

" I will tell you when I know it but now I have to get ready for school" I said while walking to the stairs when I was a almost at the top Carlisle said "I'm taking you to school. To explain why you are doing joining in the middle of the school year."

I turn around "Lovely" I said sarcastically

** ***

An hour later I was ready. I had my hair in a loose pony tail, my make up was simple I had lip-gloss, mascara and eyeliner. My eyes I chose to leave them blue. I had on a demin mini skirt, a long sleeve black shirt, a gray, white and black vest and my black high heeled boots. I put little diamond earrings on and a bracelet.

"Isabella come on, we're gonna be late" Carlisle shouted even thought I could hear him perfectly if he had whisper it.

" Alright, alright I'm coming" I grabbed some notebooks and the books that Alice had gave me before she left for school. At the end of the stair case was Carlisle on one of his suit. This one was black and his shirt was white. " come here" I said to him when I noticed that his tie was wrong.

Carlisle gave me a look that said 'what'. I just shook my head and pointed to his tie " The knot is wrong" I said to him. He walked over where I was standing muttering under his breath how we are going to be late and such. While I was doing his tie he asked " How did you learn?"

" Every time Aro had to go to meetings with humans and covens he asked me to do his tie because he thought it was something every father should teach their daughters" after I finish with his tie I looked up to see him watching me. His eyes flickered from my eyes to my lips as he leaned to kiss me. Just when he was millimeters away from my lips and I could feel his breath on my face, Esme entered and said "you two are going to be late"

* * *

**Hate it??? Love it??? **

**the link to isabella's clothes is on my profile!!!!!**

**come on tell me what you think about her clothes!!!!!**


	11. High School part 2

**Isabella POV**

The first five minute of the ride to school was spent in an uncomfortable silence. Carlisle trowing glance my way and every time I caught him he looked straight at the road. After five more minutes I had, had enough and asked : "Do I have something on my face Carlisle?"

"No. Why?" I just gave him a uncredulous look and said "You had been throwing glance at me and saying nothing. Is something bothering you?"

He gave me a sly grin and said "Nothing" if he thinks that after I was his girlfriend and wife all those years ago, I wouldn't know when he is lying to me he is sadly mistaken.

So I just gave him a disbelieving look.

" Nothing" I repeated, questioning. He parked the car along the side way, we were far away enough that Esme couldn't hear us. We just stayed looking at each other for like a whole minute, when I took his hand and kissed, like I did when we were married and he was upset, you know I did it because old habits die hard and because I couldn't stand the look on his face. It was a look of anguish, confuse and anger at his self.

"You know that you cant lie to me don't you?" I asked

"Yeah, but I can try cant I?" he said trying to smile but failing miserably. He looked out of the window like he was searching the answer for his problems will be at the woods" Is just that they called me from the hoptistal this morning and told me that a patince that I was treating die in the early hours of the morning" I knew that he was lying again but this time I didn't try to push and I said

" You cant save everyone Carlisle, so don't feel guilty. Humans die so babies are born to replace them. That's the cycle of life and you cant change it" I said while giving him a sly grin.

"I know but it still feel… agh… It doesn't matter. Let's get you to school"

*******************************************************************************************************************

When we arrived at the high school the kids were already going to their classes. The parking lot was almost empty apart from some student who were getting out of their cars or coming into the parking lot. Carlilsle was leading me towards one of the smallest buildings which I assume was the principal office or something.

When we enter the little office the first thought that came to my mind was: "aren't they tired of the color _Green." _The little office was paint like the some type of forest. It had the trees, little birds and clouds at the ceiling**.(AN//that's how my little cousin school's office is paint)** It was perfectly _Forks_. The woman behind the desk, was reading some romantic book and didn't hear us when we came in.

When the secretary finally noticed us she held her breath but her mind was running a hundred miles per hour with thoughts that might had her kill if I had been carlisle's wife at the time.

" Hello, some one in there" I said glaring at her.

"oh sorry… Hi Doctor Cullen what can I do for you?"

" Hello Mrs. Cope. I have an appointment with Headmistress Murray about my…" Carlisle then looked at me we hadn't have time to make-up a story.

"I'm his goddaughter. I'll be living in Forks for awhile and for some reason he thinks I need to have an education" I said smiling

" She is such a wonderful girl doctor Cullen, go right ahead Mrs. Murray will be with you shortly." She said and pointed at a door. While we were walking towards the office I said:

"She is such a wonderful girl. God if I have to put up with that for a whole school year and without killing anyone you will have to give me my reward and fast 'cause I already know what I want" I said and smiled wickedly at him.

For a moment Carlisle look kind of worried and he groan like he already knew that I would ask for something crazy. He shot the door close behind us and said:"what is it?"

"A puppy" I said in a ecstatic voice.

* * *

**HATE IT??? LOVE IT????**


	12. High School part 3

** Isabella POV**

Carlisle shook his head, swallowing his momentary panic and then he started laughing and hard. He was laughing like I had said the fucking most funny thing that he had heard in his whole life.

" What's so fucking funny?" I growled. Carlisle didn't seem to notice that I had curse because he just kept laughing and shaking his head like he couldn't believe his ears. "You....Want...a puppy like a dog?" he asked incredulously " Not like. I want a dog Carlisle. A real, living, breathing puppy." I said seriously "and I already know what kind I want, where to buy it and his name would be. So the only thing you have to do is say "yes".

" Isabella you cant have a dog and that's final" he said but if he thought that with saying "no", he was going to get of the problem he is in for the ride of his life 'cause when I want something I never stoop too low and I don't stop until I get what I want.

"But Carli why not?" my voice was sweet, gentle, beautiful and angelic. I walked towards where he was sitting and stop in front of him."they are sweet,loyal and they are a man's best friend" I was giving him my best puppy dog eyes and pout.

"Isabella we cant have a dog in the house. What if Jasper or Emmett eats it or Edward in one of his mood swings steps on it and kills it" he was trying to be reasonable but I wasn't getting any of that.

" You know that I have wanted a dog since I was a little girl" by now I was sitting in his lap and he was getting uncomfortable.

But apparently he wasn't going to back down in his answer " Isabella a "no" is a "no" and mine was a final "no". So stop sulking, that is not going to convince me" but he never said_ I_ wasn't going to convince him so I continue to stroked his hair softly and started to kiss his neck.

"What about now" I said kissing his shoulder even though he had the jacket of his suit on.

" Isabella stop that I said no" I continue to kiss my way up his neck.

" And now?" I was whispering in his ear by now he had his arm around my waist and I think that his resistance was slipping away because he was leaning into my touch.

"No?" he said like it was a question. Just when I was going to kiss him in the lips Mrs. Cope knocked the door and said "Headmistress Murray would be with you in a couple of minutes"

" Tell her to take her time we're in not hurry" when I was going to return to what I was doing Carlisle stop me.

"ok Isabella you can have the dog but please get off my lap and sit down in the other chair"

A smirk spread across my face "of course Carlisle" I said and gave him a peck on the lips before getting off his lap. Carlisle was so surprise by my actions that he didn't know what to say. He kept opening and closing his mouth to the point that he was looking like a goldfish. Just when I thought he was going to say something a woman that look to be in her forties open the door.

"Doctor Carlisle how are you?" Carlisle got up and shook her hand

"I'm fine Headmistress Murray thank you and you?"

"Me too. So to what do I owe the pleasure of having you here? You kids haven't done anything wrong and the only time I receive visit from parents is when their kids are in trouble" WOW she was going right to the point. I think I might like her.

"it is something to do with my children in a way. You see my goddaughter Isabella" he said looking at me, I gave Murray a polite smile."will be staying with us and finish her school year here."

Headmistress Murray the look at me. Her thoughts were going erratic. She was looking at my clothes, my eyes, make-up, shoes, she even look at my hands that were on top of my lap." So Isabella what is your whole name?" her voice wasn't so nice like it had been with Carlisle.

"Isabella Marie Voulturi"

"Where do you come from?"

"Italy, but I was born here"

" What grade are you in?"

"I'm a sophomore and I went to The Renaissance Boarding School."

"How old are you?"

" I'm fifteen and would be sixteen September thirteen"

" So why did you came to the United States?" I had to stop the urge to roll my eyes at her, what does she think this is? An interview for the presidential sit or something.

" My daddy thought I needed a change of… scenery. And I don't have anyone but Carlisle here." I simply stated.

*****

After an hour of stupid question and glares she decided that she had enough information about my life and said:

"Doctor Carlisle I need you to sign this papers" she said while looking in her desk for the said papers. When she found them Carlisle went over her desk and signed" you to Isabella" just when I was going to sign she said" your whole name please" After I signed she took a look at the papers and put then away.

"ok. You can start classes tomorrow if you want. Go to Mrs. Cope she will give you your class schedule"

" Thank you" Carlisle and I said at the same time. Right when we were going to open the door she said " Oh Isabella if you start tomorrow you'll be starting with Chief Swan stepdaughter"

When we close the doors I look at Carlilsle and said: "You ready to go shop for puppies?"

* * *

**So I changed chief swan story a bit.. we will meet Chief Swan stepdaughter in the next chapters.**

** I want to make her spanish or from another exotic place. What do you think about that??**

**HATE IT???? LOVE IT???**


	13. Chapter 13

**

* * *

**

Isabella POV

After we left the school Carlisle drove us to Port Angeles where we would buy my puppy, fifteen minutes after we were on the road my cell phone rang, I looked at the caller ID and saw _Alice _flickering on the cell phone's screen.

" Don't tell me you already miss me?" I could imagine her rolling her eyes as she said:

" As if. You know why I'm calling you" My eyes widened in alarm and the first thought that cross my mind was: did she see me kiss Carlisle.

" No, I don't have any idea what you are talking about. So please enlighten me"

I heard her sighed " I saw it and I'm so happy" she was confusing me. How can she be happy, when that little kiss could destroy her family. I kept quite to let her know that I didn't know what she was talking about " I know about the puppy. But I don't know how could you had convince Carlice even I cant convince him to buy a pet for the house. So how did you do it?"

"Alice, I don't know what to tell you. I just asked him for it and he said yes" I was lying through my teeth with so much ease that I even believe myself. When I was human I coudn't tell the smallest lie because you could see it in my face and hear it in my voice but now it wasn't so simple." Hey when you get out of school will you go to the mall and buy somethings for Coco?" I asked her. it was a chance to distract her and to stop where the conversation was heading and today and tomorrow we were going to get out early because of Christmas vacation and she was going to go the mall anyway.

"Who the hell is CoCo?" Alice asked, confusion lacing through her voice

" For a vampire who sees the future you aren't doing a good job. The puppy Alice, it will be a boy, white and very little so buy cute things. See you at the house."

" O.k, see ya later"

After she hung up I look at Carlisle and sighed. He began to ignored me the minute we left the school's parking lot.

"Would you please talk to me. You have been ignoring me since we left the school."

For the first time during the whole ride he look at me.

"I'm not ignoring you Isabella"

I shook my head and gave him a look.

" Well you could have fool me. Is this about the little peck I gave you?"

"No, I just have a lot of things in my mind" Carlisle said briskly without meeting my gaze.

He stop the car, I look out of the window and realize that we already were on the pet shop in Port Angeles

" We're here"

* * *

Sorry I havent update but I have been in New York with my cousin and she is not the "sharing" type, I had to ask my aunt for her computer. so this is not a good chapter.

**Hate it??? Love it???**


	14. Car Outburst

**Isabella POV**

After two hours in the pet shop of Carlisle's silence and quick glance at me, we (_and by we I mean I, Carlisle just looked at_ _every puppy and nodded_ _his head_) chose to buy a Maltese teacup size. The little thing is white and a boy, I decided to name him Coco it means coconut in Spanish. When I told the salesmen this he just looked at me like I was from Mars and shook his head.

Now we are in the car with the same uncomfortable silence that we had in the way to Port Angeles and my patience was slowly slipping. I tried to count backwards from a million, I sang the national anthem in German, French and Arabic three times, I even try to count the cars that passed us and the ones we passed but nothing work. My mind kept thinking about Carlisle, about why he wasn't speaking to me and what I had done to made him mad at me.

"_Well think you idiot. You kissed him and he has a wife he loves"_

After that thought my body went rigid, I didn't want to think that Carlisle had found somebody he loves and had forgotten about me. I know is selfish of me but I didn't want to think that Carlisle didn't love me, that he had replace me and that my rightful place at his side was now Esme's.

"Would you please talk to me? I loosing my mind here you know? Thinking what I have done to make you give me the cold shoulder, you are not a fifth grader. So stop acting like a damn child and talk to me" I was pleading almost begging to him to talk to me. I hadnt lost control like that in a very long time and that was a time I didn't want to remember at the time." Please Anthony, Carlisle whatever you goddammit name is right now, I don't care but talk to me. Say something." If I had been human I would have been crying my eyes out from how angry I was.

But Carlisle just looked at me and said" your eyes are black. When was the last time you hunt?" I had to suppress the feeling to slap him. That was all he had to say to me.

"You know what? whatever Carlisle. Hurry up will ya. I need to hunt." I said keeping my voice as neutral and flat as possible. Carlisle just nodded and continued to drive, we were entering the town and like always it was cloudy and rainy.

I looked at the backseat where Coco was in his little cage like thing and was already up and walking around in the little cage thing-y. I sat up in my seat, face the backseat and open the cage and grab him.

"hey there little guy at least you want to talk to me.. who is the cutie-pie I love… how are you? You hungry?" coco lick my face as if saying "yes" at everything I said.

I was so into talking to my puppy that I didn't even notice that we where home already.

Just when I was about to open the door Carlisle said " Isabella no" I just looked at him expecting him to say more but he didn't, so I just said what my face might had been expressing

" No what?" he smiled his eyes weren't clouded like they were during my outburst they were clear with something I didn't quite could define.

" I'm not mad at you and you didn't do anything wrong. How can I be mad at my Bella?"

**

* * *

**

I want 15 reviews before I update again. I have many people in my story alert and just like 5 people update so please update….

**Hate it?? Love it??? Come on tell me!!!! In the next chapter I promise to introduce Edward's Bella.**

**This are the names I have for her tell me which you like better**:

Alexandria aka Alex

Vanessa aka Nessa or just plain Vanessa

Alicia aka Aly

Isabel aka izzy

Annabelle aka belle

Elizabeth aka Liz

Jacqueline aka J.C

And if you don't like this names then tell me others you like.


	15. Annabelle

**In this chapter is where Annabelle makes her first entrance. I wrote it to give you guys a glance of what she is all about. me and my friend decided to name her Annabelle for obvious reasons....... so hope you like it!!!!!**

* * *

**Annabelle POV**

"You are so lucky"

Trust my best friend Alicia to see things that way. Alicia is what you would call an optimist.

Not that I'm a pessimist, or anything. I just… see things the way they are. According to Nancy I'm practical.

And apparently, I'm so lucky.

"Lucky?" I echoed into the phone "in what way, form or shape am I lucky?"

"How many times do I need to tell you this?" Alicia said "you get to start over. In a whole new school. Where no one knows you. You can be whoever you want to be. You can give yourself a total personality makeover, and there wont be anyone to be all "who do you thin you are kidding, Annabelle Reynolds? I remember when you ate mud in first grade"

"I never thought of it that way" I said. Because I actually hadn't. "Anyway you were the one who ate mud"

"You know what I mean" Alicia sighed. "Well. Good luck. With school and everything."

"Yeah," I said, sensing even over the thousand-mile difference between us, that, it was time to hang up. "Bye. And love ya"

"Love ya too" Alicia said. Then added, "And Belle, you are so lucky"

You see I had to leave my school, friends, and house because Sophia (my mom doesn't like it when I call her "mom" because she was eighteen when she had me) decided to marry Charlie. Is not that I don't like Charlie 'cause I do. He was the one that told my mom that I was old enough to work a part time job and he had been dating my mom for two years before he proposed six months ago. The way they met it always makes me laugh. My Sophia was late for a meeting with one of her clients (she is an interior designer) and I think Charlie saw her made and illegal U-turn and he stopped her. Sophia was in such a hurry that she gave him her cell number and said "here is my number officer I know that was illegal but I'm late. So give me a call and tell me how much the ticket is going to be".

My mom had always been the kid in our relationship but ever since she met Charlie she has been with her feet on the ground and that's why I didn't make a hunger strike or something.

I knew tomorrow was going to be a long day. My first day in a new school in the middle of the year was going to be hell. I'm a sixteen years old junior and I'm and not the most graceful girl out there. So I turn off my computer and went to bed praying that tomorrow doesn't go as bad as I think it will.

_And boy was I right……_

* * *

**_Love it??? Hate it??????_**

**_Hope you guys like it!!!!!!!!!!!!_**

**_and again i'm expecting 15 reviews or more....... Reviews=happy author= a fast update= a happy reader_**


	16. First Day

**

* * *

**

Annabelle POV

The next morning I woke up to the sharp and obnoxiously high beeping sound coming from the most horrible invention known to humankind: The Alarm Clock.

Not even bothering to open my eyes or turn off the thing, I grabbed the said instrument that was torturing my ears and with all the strenght I could master while still half asleep and threw it across the room. It landed with aloud thud and the beeping went haywire.

Perhaps is this that drives perfectly sane people to commit suicide or it converts them into serial killers.

Not two minutes after, I realized that it was my first day in Forks High. I threw the covers off me, walked over to the still beeping machine. I picked it up, saw the time, panicked, turn it off and walked to the bathroom.

Exactly in that order.

************************

After showering, brushing my teeth and washing my hair with my favorite shampoo: Strawberry scent, I blow dried my hair and curled the ends. next was my make up, that part was relatively easy 'cause it consist of: mascara, soft pink eye shadow, brown eye liner to bring out my dull brown eyes and lip gloss I didn't bothe to put blush 'cause that came naturally to me.

What to wear??? was the question in my head for ten minutes. I wanted to look comfortable but not like I just got off the bed. I wanted to look nice but not too preppy. At the end I chose to wear a form fitting sweater with a flower designed on it, a grey Cami underneath of it, a pair of skinny jeans that Sophie bought me and my grey chucks.

I grabbed my Iphone, Ipod and my book-bag and went to the kitchen, only tripping once if I may add. In there my mom was talking with some woman name Esme about something to do with re-decorating a dining room. I went to the cupboard and took a new packet of pop-starts. After I finish my Pop-tarts and drank some milk,I looked at the clock and noticed that if I didn't get out of the house pronto I would be late, so I kissed my still-talkin'-on-the-phone-mother "Good-bye" and shouted it to Charlie.

I took my raincoat because you never know when it would rain in this rainy town, got out of the house and into my old pickup that Charlie gave me as "Welcome to Forks" gift.

Not five minutes after I left the house it began to rain. Oh I'm going to love it here.

Please note the sarcasm.

*********

When I go to school I looked across the parking lot and noticed that all the cars were old like mine except for two: a silver Volvo and some type of sport car. I got out of my car and walked( with all the students and even some teachers looking at me and whispering to their friends beside them) to the office and if I remember well the last time I came here which was two days ago the office was situated all the way across the parking lot.

After my long walk across the parking lot that was making me feel like some type of circus freak, I entered the overly color office and saw a beautiful girl with a more beautiful boy with penny hair that looked like he had just woke up they were talking to . I let my back hit the wall that was nearest to the desk and let them finish talking. After gave the girl a paper and said "have this signed by all your teachers and have a good day Isabella" they walked out of the room but just when the boy with penny hair had his hand in the handle of the door the girl flashed me a knowing smile and they left.

After gave me a map, my classes schudele and a slip for my teachers to sign, I left the office and went to my pickup to get my bookbag and my Ipod with a sigh a went to the second building where my first period class was.

* * *

**I wanted to put Isabella's POV in this chapter but I have to finish my spanish project.**

**Hate it??? Love it????**

**15 Reviews or more= happy author=fast update=happy reader**

**so review!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Link to Annabelle's clothe in my profile**


	17. Chitchat in the lunch room

**Annabelle POV**

My day at Forks High School Home of the Spartans had been repeatable and predictable. People calling me Annabelle and me saying: please call me belle. the only good thing that happen is that I made friends or they made themselves my friends. If there is even a difference.? I'm not sure.

I met Mike in the hallway but he got me confuse with the other new girl and asked if my name was Isabella. After I told him my name and he apologize like a hundred times he introduced me to Jessica who is in my World History class then there was Eric who walked me to my Art class and there I met Angela who I saw in some of my previous classes.

And then there is Lauren Mallory a stuck-up, envious bitch. The typical cheerleader .(_ no offence to the cheerleaders. I'm one myself_) That I recently met in the lunch line. She hasn't stop talking about Isabella the other new girl and whether or not she is Edward Cullen's girlfriend. " I mean like she isn't even that pretty." after that I ignored what she was saying and looked around the lunch room. We were sitting in a table that was in the middle of the lunch room. I was looking around to see if I saw anybody from my other classes when I saw them.

They were sitting in the far corner of the room. They were looking everywhere but not each other, I don't think they even knew that there was other people sitting besides them. They look like if they were in another world, to me they looked as if they were daydreaming. Hoping to be any where else but only two talking were a big guy who could be a weight lifter and a pixie like girl with ink black hair.

"Who are they?" I whispered to Jessica who was sitting to my right.

"Oh. The Cullens." She didn't even have to looked up from her food to know who I was talking about. Am I that predictable or are they just that popular. " Didn't you pay attention to Lauren, she was talking about them right now" _and hasn't stop_ I added in my mind. I just looked at her and she sighed as if saying: Yeah, OK, I wasn't either.

She drank orange juice from a straw." Well they move here two years ago from some place in Alaska. They were adopted by Doctor Cullen and his wife Esme. I think she couldn't have children, if I got it right Doctor Cullen first adopted E-

"Jess" I interrupted her "I don't want to know their biography, I just want you to put names in their faces."

" I was getting to that" she said almost sheepishly "you see the big one in the far corner" I nodded " his name is Emmett Cullen. He is a senior and he is going out with the blond girl besides him. Her name is Rosalie Hale, she is a senior too and the blond guy sitting across from her is Jasper Hale her twin. Jasper is going out with the girl that has ink black hair. She is Alice Cullen and the guy with penny color hair is Edward Cullen."

"Are they all related" I asked not understanding their relationship with each other.

Jess looked at me and had a teasing grin " Weren't you the girl who told that she didn't want to hear their biography" I rolled my eyes at her and looked at Angela.

"Gosh, no. Then it would be like if they were committing incest or something" Angela said

But Lauren had to put her two cents too and said rather loudly "They might as well be. They live together and they are like all together. Like eww." we all shot her a incredulous look in my case was an angry one.

" Why don't you shout it Lauren, I don't think they heard you in JAPAN." I said in a furious whisper, she just rolled her eyes and looked the other way.

" Belle, don't mind her" Jess said "and no they are not related in any way, shape or form. The only two related are Jasper and Rosalie, their mother was Doctor Cullen's cousin, I think she and their dad died in a car accident, so Doctor Cullen adopted them. Edward and Emmett are foster children and Alice is Esme's niece. Alice mother died when she gave birth to her, so Esme has had her full custody since them."

"That so nice of them." I said and when Jess open her mouth to said something the doors of the lunch room open and the girl that I saw in the office came in.

" And that" Mike said" is Isabella. God, she is a hottie"

Angela rolled her eyes" She is a is new from Italy. All her classes that I have with her are AP. She is very nice too."

" And has big bucks" Eric added "did you see her car? That car costs more that all our six cars together"

" From what I heard in the office this morning, she is Doctor Cullen's Goddaughter. Her father send her here for a "change of scenery."Lauren said while doing air quotes."To me, he couldn't stand her anymore so he decided to ship her to America"

I looked toward their table and saw that she sat next to Edward Cullen. She said something to him and that made him laugh. " Are she and Edward going out?' I asked trying and not succeeding to keep the sudden burst of jealousy that I felt out of my voice.

"Well the whole school thinks so. But she is not like them, she said hi to everybody that talks or even looks at her. She has flirt with every boy that flirted with her. Look at Mike he is in love already and she just said: Excuse me cutie, will you let me pass." to go to her car." Jessica said while looking openly looking at their table.

"She is a slut, that's what she is" Lauren nasally voice said. At that moment their whole table laughed as if they had heard her. But they couldn't have 'cause she said it in a normal tone of voice and they are too far away. "When Edward realises that we are meant to be and we start to go out, I wont flirt with these losers."

" As if Lauren" Jess said" As if"

Lauren's face went red with fury and she said " bitch"

Jess just looked at her with a sly smile and said " Call me that again and you will be wearing that tuna salad" she pointed to Lauren's unfinished lunch.

" Come on guys the bell is going to ring" Angela's calm voice said from my left. " You have Bio with Mr. Yeiter next right?" she asked me. I nodded and the bell rang, meaning that we have five minutes to move to our next class.

While I was picking my lunch trait up and my book-bag someone from behind me tap my shoulder.

When I turned around I had the surprise of seeing Isabella Voltury smiling at me. " Hello I'm Isabella. You are Anabelle, right?" she asked her voice sounding like bells. Her eyes were a strange sapphire blue that you only saw in the mere rock. You could get lost in her eyes without even realizing it.

I was so memorized by her eyes that I couldn't speak until Edward Cullen who was at the door called her: "Isabella, we are gonna be late"

I shook my head as if to clear it and said"Hi, please call me Belle"

" nice meeting you belle. Hope we got some classes together" she smiled and walked toward the impatient Edward who took her hand and guide her out the room.

I looked at where she was standing for another minute then walked towards Angela who was waiting for me two tables down.

" What was that all about" Angela asked while we were walking out of the lunchroom.

" She just said hi' I said lamely

" Well that's strange"

"Tell me about it"

* * *

**Next chapter will be multi pov.**

**Love it??? Like it??? Hate it???**

**10 reviews or more= happy me= fast update=happy you**

**I'm thinking about writing a storie about Jasper/Bella, tell me what you think and give me some ideas.**


	18. Biology Class

**Annabelle POV**

When I came into the class room with Angela, I saw that the only seat available was next to Edward Cullen, Isabella was in the class too but she was sitting next to a blond guy. I took a deep breath and went to the teacher's desk and gave him the paper slip he had to sign, he signed and said that I had to sit next to Edward and that he would be my lap partner for the rest of the year, I nodded and said OK, when I started to walk towards my seat Mr. Yeiter said "Don't you want the class to know your name" I stopped walking and he continued "you too Ms. Voltury introduce yourself to the class"

I looked at Isabella she was talking to the blond kid, she looked at Mr. Yeiter rolled her eyes and got up her seat. As she walked to the front of the class her eyes drift towards Edward, she was looking at him with concern and worried. It was so small that if you didn't look at her straight in the eye, you couldn't have seen it.

She stopped next to me and looked at me as if asking "want me to go first" I nodded and she gave me a smile.

"My name is Isabella Voltury, I'm fifteen years old and a sophomore and like some of you have already heard I live with my godfather Carlisle" she gave the class a big smile and looked at Mr. Yeiter. He sighed; I think he was expecting her to say more about herself, like where she came from or why she is here.

"Nothing more to add?" he asked her.

She rolled her eyes and murmured something too low for me to hear.

"Pay attention to the _gossip _and you will know everything about me" and she sat down.

"You can start whenever you want Ms. Reynolds" he said to me after he gave Isabella a disapproving look.

"Well, my name is Annabelle Reynolds but a prefer belle. I'm seventeen years old, a junior, I moved from phoenix and I live with my mom Sophia and Charlie" I said in a small voice.

I looked at Mr. Yeiter and he nodded, probably not wanting me to make a scene like Isabella did. While I was walking to my seat next to Edward, my clumsiness had to make its appearance in that moment. I stumbled with a book-bag that was in the floor and fell. Some people snickered and some laughed out loud as I took my seat next to Edward, my face red with embarrassment.

The moment I sat down his body went rigid and his posture still. He moved his chair as far as possible from mine and it looked like he had stopped breathing.

For a second I thought I smell bad and or something. I smelled my hair, it smelled like strawberries. I put all my hair in my right shoulder to create a dark curtain between us. Not a minute after I did that Edward raised his hand and said he wasn't feeling well, Mr. Yeiter said that he could go to the nurse office. Edward fled out the door faster than I thought possible.

"Isabella" Mr. Yeiter said "go and see if Edward is alright" she nodded and got up.

**Isabella POV**

"What the hell was that all about" I said to Edward. He was sitting in his car, his head in his hand and he was taking long breath, I took a look in his mind and what I saw there shock me.

He was planning how to lure belle out of the school and into the forest. He was planning many ways to kill her, to drink her blood. He thought it would be like drinking from the cup of the gods, that it would be the best liquid to pass down his throat.

He was losing control and fast, I sat next to him in the car, put my hand in his shoulder and asked him to look at me. I didn't need to borrow Jasper's power to know that he was felling a shame of himself for his thoughts and what he almost did.

"You don't have to feel a shame of yourself" I told him.

At that he looked up "how do you know what I'm felling?"

I gave him a little smile.

"I didn't tell you guys what my powers are, did I?" he shook his head. "How about we get out of here and I will tell you" he again nodded and didn't say nothing more. As he drove out of the school parking lot I send Alice a text message.

_U guys will have to drive home in my car_

While I was waiting for Alice to answer me, I looked at Edward, his face was serious without a trace of the smile he had during lunch when the Lauren girl said they were meant to be.

_OK. I'll tell the others. But is Eddy OK???? :( - Aly_

_Yeah I think he is. Will u plix tell Mr. Y that the nurse sent E&me home. -Isa_

_Already did it. Plix b careful :) -Luv U Aly_

_Will do MOM. :P luv u too._

"So, where are we going" I asked him.

He stared straight ahead and said "somewhere far from here, where I wont smell _her _anymore" he said her with so much hate, that if anybody had heard him they will think that Belle ruined Edward's life.

Fifteen minute later we were in the park of forks it was far enough that he couldn't smell belle and close enough that the others could pick up our scents.

"So why are here?" I asked trying to lighten up his mood. But it didn't work he just looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

_So much for a small talk_ I thought to myself.

"Right, you wanted to know my powers"

* * *

**HATE IT??? LIKE IT??? LOVE IT????**

**Reviews= happy me= fast update= happy you**


	19. Power

**Third person POV  
**  
"Ugh...hmmm....what..??" Edward has been trying to form a coherent thought or sentence for about two minutes now. After Isabella told him her power his mind went blank, he couldn't understand how somebody that look so fragile, innocent and powerless (at times) could have such a power.

"Edward, you ok in there? Don't think so much I don't want you to hurt yourself" Isabella said trying to lighten his sour and serious mood. She couldn't understand how could he one minute be a clone of Alice and two seconds later he would be brooding like somebody kill his puppy and he had to see it with its head off. Talking about puppies she had to get home to feed Coco, cause she really doubts Esme will do it.

"Wow Isabella your power is wow..." he trailed off pausing to . Isabella was getting tired of this and started to look around the park, to see if she could hear a deer. She hadn't feed since the day she left Moscow and that was a week ago. She had an amazing control but she was starting to see Forks high students like lunch and no like friends like she was supposed to.

"What is it, that you call it?" Edward asked her but she was so absorb in her thoughts that she only raised an eyebrow. Edward sighed " your power. The name you gave it?"

" Copycat. Edward. I'm a copycat." Edward frowned and gave Isabella a strange look. " what it is?"

"That's a strange name"

" That's what I do Edward. I copy the power and make it better and useful for me. Example my eyes. A boy in Moscow had the power and I just copied or borrowed if you will from him. He can use it again but when I used it will always be better, more powerful, more real."

"Wow" Edward was getting in bella's last nerve with the"wow" thing-y he had going on. It looked like it was the only thing he could say.

" You already said that. Now lets talk about Annabelle and that little thing we called "La tua cantante" in the castle of Voltera."

The moment the words 'Annabelle' escaped her lips his body went rigid, his posture alert. Like he was waiting for something to attack him.

"What about her" again he said her like belle ruined his life.

" You almost kill her. And you still want to."

" No I don't, it was her sudden closeness. Humans always know to stay away from us, it just surprise that she sat besides me without complaining about" he was lying through his teeth. She knew it, he knew it.

" You want to know how we learn control in Volterra, its that thing we were learning in bio today about conditioning I think it was. I'm not sure cuz I wasn't paying to much attention, Hector asked me if I wanted to go out with him and I of course said yes and he was like pick you up at seven and-"

"Isabella he is human you can't go out with him and please talk about those things with Alice or Rosalie not with me" Bella looked at him confused. Really confused this time, she didn't understand why the cullens always kept to them self, why didn't they socialize with humans like Carlisle did or like she and her siblings did back in Volterra and most important why couldn't she go out with Hector.

" Now you need to explain. why can't I go out with him? He has the five out of five points" she started to count them in her right hand "the looks, his funny, his smart, the blue eyes and he thinks I'm the center of the universe. What more can I asked for my first day in school."

" His human Isabella. Don't you get it? ." he separated the words to make them had more meaning but it was in vain she wasn't about to change her mind just because the cullens were anti-socialists and Hector was really handsome.

"Lets change the subject before I said something I don't mean and you get angry at me." She pause for a moment as if thinking and the said "oh..The conditioning thing. you had get use to her blood so you can ignore it, like that you won't kill her. I have the perfect solution be friends with hey there is a bonus too she is really pretty."

Edward looked at her like she was the craziest most lunatic person on the world. Like she just had told him that she believed on Santa or that vampires and werewolves were friends and she knew one.

" You're crazy." He said flatly

"Come on humor me, just tell me you will think about it" her eyes were pleading with him, all trace of humor gone.

"Ok, I'll think about it and tell you tomorrow" he told her sincerely and gave her a little, promising smile.

" Thanks. How bout we go hunting. Haven't go in a while" Edward looked at her and they both smile.

"Sure. Race ya" and they took off running.

************************************************************

** Edward POV**

Two hours and five deers later, we were finished and driving to Forks hospital. Isabella had asked me if I could drive her to the hospital 'cause she needed to talk to Carlisle about something and when i had asked what about, she just told and I quote " none of your business and keep your eyes on the road, I don't want to ruin my jimmy choos because you decided to crash the car." And that was the end of our conversation.

I kept my eyes on the road like she asked me and she just kept looking out the window. In no time we were in the parking lot of the hospital and Isabella bolted out of the car before I could say "we're here".

I stayed there for some minutes thinking that the conversation she was about to had with Carlisle will change a lot of things and hoping that they weren't bad.

Especially fo her.....

* * *

**Love it??? Like it??? Hate it???**

**10 reviews or more= happy me= fast update=happy you**


	20. Hospital Talk

Hi I'm so sorry I haven't update in like forever but now I have three stories and I have to give time to them the same, oh and school at this moment is going hectic. Like we're going to learn th three quarters text book in just one semester.!!!! So if you haven't heard I have a new story called Always & Forever, is a carlisle/Bella story and I would love for you to read it....

now on with the chapter....

~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~****~****~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~**~*~**~*

**Isabella POV**

I entered the hospital pausing to look for my phone that was in my bag. When I found it I look for Edward's number in the address book and called him. His phone rang two times and at the start of the third he picked up.

" Forgot something' didn't ya?" hi voice was teasing and I could hear the smirk he had in his face. The jackass.

" Just tell me Edward" I all but growled at him.

" OK, his office is in the fifth floor number 567 if you take the elevator that is besides the stairs you'll only have to make a right" I hung up without saying goodbye or thank you.

I ran in human speed to the almost closing elevator to find a pained-looking Annabelle standing there with who I assumed was her mother. It took belle like a minute to recognized me and when she did her heart pick up at a rate that made me think that it would jump out of her chest.

Edward most had really made an impression on her.

"hi belle" I said to her in a friendly voice.

"hi... Isa..Bella. How .. are you?" she stammered

"I'm good but you don't look like it. You OK?" my voice took a concern tone that I really wasn't feeling at the moment. Belle blushed, big time. Her cheeks looked like two tomatoes were thrown at them, her neck was a little red too. And her scent invaded the little elevator. She smelled like raspberries and wild flowers, it was mouthwatering. Now I knew why Edward almost killed her in biology, it was a WOW type of scent.

" yeah, I had a little accident playing volleyball during gym." I nodded still smiling but not really all that interested in her well being my only concern at the moment was to talk with carlisle. I looked up at the woman besides belle, she had at least six inches on me and belle.

"hi" I said in a happy-preppy voice.

Belle blushed. Once again. This girl had to have a death wish. Who blushes that often?. I think the majority part of her blood went to her face and that's why she was so pale.

"oh.. sorry.. Isabella my mom Sophia, Sophie Isabella she goes to school with me" belle introduced us.

Her mother gave me a big-friendly smile. I looked at her for like a second and saw the similarities between mother and daughter; both of them had brown eyes, big smile and pale skin. But Sophia had highlights on her shoulder length brown hair and she was more of your-every-day kind of pretty while belle had a sophisticated and simple kind of beauty.

"nice to meet you ma'am"she wasn't that old but my daddy did teach me to be respectful. Not many people either human or vampire like a unrespectful child.

Sophia laughed and told me "call me Sophie or Sophia, sweety, everybody does and that ma'am thingy just makes me feel so old"  
"OK" the elevator dinged announcing that it had reach my stop "well see you at school belle and I hope to see you around Sophia" I got out of the elevator but stooped and turned around. "oh and Edward is really sorry for the way he acted in bio, he is going to apologize but I just wanted to give you a heads-up and please don't give him a hard time, he is not that much of an ass as he looks" I gave them a final smile and walked away.

"Edward? Who's Edward?" I heard Sophia asked belle before the doors closed.

I turned to my right like Edward told me to and found Carlisle office just a few doors after the elevator. I didn't bother to knock because I knew he wasn't there. His office was simple yet elegant. Everything was either black or white. His desk was black and his chair too. He had a black couch in front of the crystal window that had white and black curtains. He had some black shelves in the other far wall, those had books and a stereo that I knew Carlisle will never use. In the middle of the floor there was a white rug just like the one in the house. The other decoration was white. I frowned not because I didn't like it because I did but because the office was so _Esme. _It didn't reflect Carlisle, it was too modern. The office he had in the house was another thing, it reflect Carlisle in every way.

I went to sit down on his chair and noticed that in his desk he had some pictures of Esme and him and some of the whole family. What it surprise was that tape to his laptop was a photo of me with Coco licking my face. I looked closely and noticed that the picture was taken the day we were at the pet shop. That made me smile maybe he does cares about me. Maybe we can have a fair chance. I shook my head to clear it of those thoughts. _He is married Isabella!!!!_ a voice in my head said, like I didn't know that already. _But it isn't fair we were married first!!!_. another voice said. O god I'm going crazy.

I started to snoop around his desk, spread at the top were some papers with the name of the hospital on them. Boring!!!

I opened a drawer and found more papers. Double boring!!!

I was about to open a third drawer when I heard some people walking toward the office and Carlisle scent hit me full force. I closed the drawers and went to sit in the couch, barely sitting and crossing my legs when carlisle open the door. He had three other doctors with him and when they looked at me their eyes almost jumped out of their sockets and their eyes weren't the only ones that I caught attention from. Other part of their autonomy too. I giggled to low for them to hear but carlisle surely heard me a raised a curious eyebrow, I uncrossed my legs and cocked my head to the side gesturing to the doctors lower extremities. They were looking at me like I was a piece of meat to starving men. Their eyes roamed my body and they had disturbing smiles on their faces. I didn't need to see into their minds to know what they where think about. Me. Naked. On top of the desk.

Carlisle cleared his throat and the three men seemed to come out of whatever type of trance-like state they were and looked at Carlisle then back at me again. I got up from the couch, straightened my skirt and walked towards Carlisle and peck him on the cheek.

"Hi uncle carlisle, doctors" I nodded toward them.

Carlisle put his arm around my waist and brought me closer. " This is my goddaughter Isabella"

one of the men was brave enough or stupid to not see the glare Carlisle was sending their way and he decided to talk. " Isabella? Italian name right? Where you from?"

I gave him a little smile" from everywhere and anywhere but my mom is Italian and my daddy is Russian he works for the KGB" Carlisle's thoughts invaded my mind then. "_Russian KGB? Are you crazy Isabella?" _I gave him a small smile and shrugged well my daddy didn't work for the KGB but it was almost the same. He was the king of the vampires.

The men went from lustful to nervous in less than a second. I would never understand how human emotion works. Their emotions always were hay-wired. They could be happy one minute and sad another without you even touching them.

The three doctors said their goodbyes and rushed out of the room. Carlisle closed the door after them and look at me expectantly, waiting for my explanations as for why I was there.

I sighed this was going to end ugly.

" well you see I was in my bio class and Mr. Y, my teacher told me to seat next to this really cute boy. And of course I flirted with him oh and btw his name is hector. He is a senior really cute and has this baby blue eyes and his blond hair has this Johnny Deep look to it which is totally hot. Like Edward's but more subtle and ..." dammit my inner teenage girl got out.

I looked at Carlisle face and felt his emotions, he was confuse like what-the-hell confuse. Great bells you confuse the doctor, a man who is suppose to be "smart."

" Isabella the short version please but the really really short version" well you asked for it Tony( remember that his human name was Anthony)

" well you see Tony, he asked me out and I said yes"

"WHAT"

Told you this would end ugly!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

~*~*~*~*~*~**~~*~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~*~**~*~**~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~~*~*~*~

**Hate it ??????? Like it???????? Love it????????**

**So I already have the other chapter written if you send me a lot of reviews I would update tomorrow and we would see how Carlisle takes the news that Bella wants to date. And they are humans...!!!!!!!!!! **


	21. Office Chat

**I know I haven't update in, like, forever but here is a long, nice, and one of my favorite chapters for you!!!!!!!**

**Isabella P.O.V**

"Isabella, you are not going out with that boy" Carlisle said to me. His voice was hard and harsh, his thoughts were all over the place and his emotions were overrule by a combination of outrage and envy. Envy? I couldn't imagine why was he feeling jealousy. Didn't he have the perfect family? The perfect _freaking _wife? Instead of voicing my thoughts I said.

"And who, pray tell, is going to stop me?" I couldn't believe him. Who the hell did he think he was? My father? Puff. My husband? Well... OK he _was_ and still _is_ but he is married to another woman and we didn't have feelings for each other.

"_Tsk, tsk,tsk... liar, liar, pants on fire_" a little voice said in my head.

I think it was my conscience, but why I didn't do nothing wrong. "_Yet_" the same annoying little voice whispered.

Carlisle started talking again, about responsibility and doing the right thing and after that I only heard blah, blah, blah. _boring_

I looked around the room to entreating myself. Everything was where it was when I came in, except one thing. It was dark outside. It was a moonless night, with no stars or any light in the sky whatsoever. It was depressing, the most depressing night I have ever seem. It was like van Gogh's Starry Night, that was one painting that made you feel the whole combo: fear, anxiety,despair,apathy, helplessness and grief.

"Isabella, have you been listening to me?" he asked me and I shook my head, because I really wasn't listening to a word he said.

"Nope" I told him with a smile.

Carlisle sighed and went to sit down on the leather couch that was in the office, he looked at me and shook his head, as if he was dealing with some petulant child. And maybe I was.

I was still standing with my back to the door, so I let my feet slide down the floor and drop to the floor with a small "thud" and crossed my legs Indian style. I looked like the kid who didn't get the candy: sad and angry.

"Carlisle" I said in a soft tone "You cant stop me or tell me what to do..." he started to interrupt me and I shook my head and raised my index finger, a silence way of telling him to stop, he did. Good boy.

"Carlisle, I do what I want, when I want and with whomever I want to do _it. _It has being like that for decades, centuries even." the volume of my voice was raising and I was losing my temper. I didn't like to be treated like a girl. Never have. " You have no power over me, you lost that privilege when you married _her" _I couldn't even said that name "You lost it when you first kissed her, when you first touch her, when you told her you love her" at that my voice broke and a sob escaped my lips, I could feel my eyes watering, burning with venom that I didn't want to shed, but some tears left my eyes. I hastily wiped the traitors tears that left my eyes, hoping that Carlisle hadn't noticed.

But of course he did and in the blink of an eye was in front of me.  
"Isabella" his voice was gentle, like he could hurt me if he said the wrong thing. Oh, how truth that was. "Bella dear. I thought you were dead, I thought I had lost you forever. It was me and Edward at first, but then Esme..."

I shook my head, trying to stop his voice from registering in my brain. I didn't want to hear about their fairytale story or whatever they had. I just wanted to go back in time, to my normal life and by that I mean when the most difficult thing was deciding what color would be the dress I would wear that day, when it was just me and him in our little house outside the town, when the only thing we argued was about what would we name of our fist born or if it will be a boy or a girl. When it was just me and Anthony.

But in reality everything was difficult, he wasn't mine anymore, and I was not his. But oh, how I wanted to be his. I wanted to be his forever and ever. For the rest of eternity.

And then I was crying in full force, the waterworks didn't want to stop and my lips let out sobs that rocked my body. I tried to break away from the caged that Carlisle's arms had formed around my body, but I couldn't do it without hurting him, I stopped my self even if I wanted to cause him pain, a great pain for what he was doing to me, to my feelings but most importantly to my control.

" I hate you, I hate you" I whispered in between sobs. That caused him to tight his grip and he picked me up and sat my in his lap, like when I was ten and scared because my parents were arguing most likely yelling at each other, shouting cuss words to one another; it was like time had rewind it self and we were back there. Just Anthony and me. Just us.

" No you don't" he said to me gently, his voice was pained, he was hurting too. "You cant hate me, no you, please not you" he kissed the top pf my head and started to rocking me. Back and forward. Back and forward.

I shook my head and gripped the front of his tear stained shirt " I want him back, I want my Anthony back. He would never hurt, he loved me, he would die for me. You are not my Anthony. I want him back" my sobs grew louder and I was almost hyperventilating.

"Love, I'm right here. Look at me, I'm right here" he put his hand in my chin and tilled my head up "you see I'm right here" I kept shaking my head and new tears escaped my eyes "don't cry, love, please don't" he kissed me then. It was chaste at first, as if he was scared I would pull away from the kiss. As if. Almost immediately I opened my mouth to him and his tongue joined mine in a exquisite dance for control. My fingers moved from his shirt to his cheek, I caressed his face as the kiss deepened. I felt his hand moving through my hair as the other snaked around my waist and I moved my legs so I was straddling him, I felt his desired hard against me, and I unconsciously moaned into his mouth. His movements were gentle but urgent... the perfect blend. I wrapped my arms around his neck, running my fingers trough the hair at the nape of his neck. He let out a deep, throaty moan, and his kisses moved from my mouth down my jawline to my neck. He was sucking, biting and licking my neck.

My brain was beginning to lose all ability to think rationally but when his hand reached down and cupped my breast, something inside me snapped and I was in the far conner of the office in less than a second.

My breathing was ragged, my clothes wrinkled, my hair out of my ponytail but I felt great. And then the guilt crept into me and I suddenly understood what that little voice in my head meant. Carlisle was still on the floor, looking like the most wonderful of sins. His eyes were glassed over with lust and determination, he got up from the floor and started to walk towards me, I held my hand up to stop him . It worked again, he stopped.

"Nah-uh.. snap out of it Carlisle. I wont let you make me your mistress. I'm not that low" I told him angrily. I didn't know if I was angry at him for kissing me, or if I was angry at myself for stopping him.

Maybe it was both.

Something seemed to click inside his head because he looked at me with shame and he lowered his head, looking at his shoes like they had magically became the most important thing in his life. " I'm sorry Isabella, I shouldn't have done that. And I'm truly and deeply sorry for making you feel that way"

I nodded my head even though he couldn't see it. When I was about to open my mouth, my phone rang:

_baby you know that I miss u_

_I just wanna kiss u_

_ but I cant right now so baby_

_kiss me thru the phone_

_kiss me thru the phone_

_( I see you later on)_

_kiss me thru the phone_

_kiss me thru the phone_

_ ( I see you when I get home)_

Jasper.

Carlisle was looking at me with a odd look in his face. Jealousy. Again. I rolled my eyes at him and mouthed: Jasper.

I picked up the phone and Jasper's sweet southern accent sounded in my ears. " _where are you Isabella? You OK?"_ he was always the gentleman.

" _Hello to you too, darlin' boy. I'm with Carlisle, he is taking me home" _

" _Sorry bells. I was worried that's all. So see you home in ten minutes"_ it wasn't a question. He was telling me that I was going to be home in ten minutes.

" _you sure, Jazzy? I can take a whole day if I want to, dammit. So stop tellin me what to do" _my old English accent cutting through my words.

" _I would never dream of it,sweetheart. Just tellin you what Alice saw, hun"_

" _Sorry, see you in ten, darlin' boy. Love you"_

" _Love you too, sweetheart"_

I hung up and look at Carlisle " Well come on, you have to take me home"

~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~***********~*~~~**~*~*~*~*~*~*

**Well tell me what you guys think!!! I really like it!!!!!!!!!!**

**So... Hate it??? Like it??? Love it??????? Review**


	22. School Day

**Sorry for the long wait, but my muse left me all alone and I didn't know where the heck it went, but I'm back and I hope you like this chapter, I tried to make it fairly long so you wont have complains and to apologize for the wait.**

**Thanks to all the people who reviewed last chapter, added the story to their favorites and to their alerts and added me as one of their favorite authors.**

**Oh and I just want to say to you because some people sent me PM saying that my grammar and spelling were like oh so much that they couldn't read the story but english is not my native language, spanish is. So I'm sorry if there are some errors but I have like two years in the U.S. so don't expect me to be perfect but if any of you want to offered themselves to be my beta I'll be more than thankful….**

**So on with the chapter!!!!**

**~*~**

It has been three months since the 'unthinking-able' as I now called it happened. Things around the Cullen Manor have changed, a lot. Some changes were better than others were, some were expected and others were like a kick to the gut, unpleasantly so.

Carlisle began to avoid me like a carried the plague or I was the Antichrist itself; I would enter the living room, he would get up and leave rudely so. We had not talk since that night in his office; I think he was felling as if we had actually gone the whole way and had sex right there in his office's carpeted floor, as if he had been unfaithful to Esme or wronged her in some way.

She in addition had begun acting like some schoolgirl with a fucking crush. She was so clingy and touchy feeling that at times I found myself thanking God for letting vampires have gag reflex because if no for that I would puke my guts allover the living room every time I saw them together.

She also started to dress differently, when I first got here she used to dress like your normal stepford wife; loose pants and jeans, knee-length skirts and dress, and cute blouses that I would admit look nice on her. But now she was worse than Rosalie and that was saying something.

Moving onto good things that happened during these three months, Belle and Edward got together. They started going out in her first week of school after Edward apologized for his behavior and they talked a bit (of course with some refereeing from Alice and me). during the following weeks they got to know each other better, I remember a game the started to play the second day. It was twenty questions and those two were the most annoying people alive and undead when they got together and started talking, there was nobody on the face of the Earth that would make them stop talking or making "cute" faces to each other. But that only lasted like three weeks because at the start of the next month Edward told Belle everything and when I said everything I mean starting with "Carlisle is British" and ending with "We're vampires", the whole nine yards(except that Carlisle and I were(are) married and that basically I am the princess of the vampire world)

**Flashback**

_It was an unusual day at Forks, Washington; the day was warm, the skies clear, the birds were chirping and the wild flowers that surrounded the Cullen Manor smelled deliciously fresh._

_Edward and Belle had been outside talking for at least an hour or so. They were sitting in the middle of the beautifully arranged garden that Esme had planted, the rest of the Cullen family was either inside or in the garage wanting to let them have as most privacy as they possibly could have, except for Rosalie and Jasper they just wanted to rip Belle's head off._

_He had finish telling her the secret of the perfect Cullen family and they all waited for her reaction, some of them thought that she was gonna scream her head off and bolt running north, others wishfully thought that she would simply find the true to hard to manage, go into shock, have a heart attack, and die, always better if in that order._

_Edward growled at those thoughts but stayed seated waiting for Belle to say something, they all waited and it seemed like hours before she did anything but in reality only seconds passed._

_When the words "We're vampires" left Edwards mouth Isabella felt how belles body when into shock. She stop all movement, she ceased breathing, blinking and playing with Coco altogether. It was as if her body and mind were not in tune with each other and belle couldn't do a thing even if it was to save her life._

_After a minute or so of a deadly silence belle began to gain power of her actions and she got up ruffled Coco's fur, put him on the ground and set running towards her car._

**End flashback**

After a day or two of belle no going to school, half the Cullen clan planning ways of killing her and two shopping trips, belle called Edward and apologized for being so rude and leaving so fast, but that he had simply surprised her.

I remember that she told him "the only bad thing that I thought you could have had, was back hair" when she said that the whole house shook with laughter and somehow we started to call Edward "hairy butt", not that he allowed it or anything, every time Emmett or Jasper called him that it was like reenacting the Second World War or starting the third.

~*~

Today was Monday and the day started like any other we went to school, in three different cars; Edward picked belle up in his Volvo, Rosie and Alice went in Rose's red BMW, and Jasper and me in Em's huge jeep. Today I decided to wear something comfy but that met Alice standards: white and black sundress with cowboy's boot, white jacket, my hair was braided in two French braids and I only had lip-gloss on.

We got to school early and we all waited five minutes for Edward to get to school. When he and belle parked and we all said 'hello' to Belle, I bid them my good-byes and started to walk towards the humans. I had made quite the bunch of friends here in Forks, I gained their trust and sympathy faster than Edward had said 'hi' to belle.

From where I was I could see that there was another argument between Jess and Lauren, even without having to listen to their conversation or mind, sensing their emotions or looking at their futures, their body posture and their faces expressions said everything.

When I got to the spot where they were all in a circle in front of Tyler's van, I could tell that the reason of the bitch-slapping that was about to occur was Mike or rather the tickets he had in his hands.

"Well, he is like, obviously taking me," said Lauren in her preppy and nasally voice, she was wearing her cheerleading outfit that barely covered her ass, her hair in nice loose curls and her heavy makeup. After you got used to her, and accepted and treated her like the nice-dressed-with-bad-attitude-bitch she was, you could learn to tolerate her and stop whishing to slap her silly every few minutes, (to me was every time she opened her mouth) but all in all she was a good friend even though she could backstab you if she was pissed off or angry at you.

"Well, like, I really don't fucking think so, cuz we're like fucking going out" Jessica was the most bad-mouthed-breathing-girl you could find (the undead was Rosalie), jess really loved to crawl under Lauren skin. "So, like, oh shit, step down of that freaking pedestal and stop, like, fucking dreaming," oh I loved that girl.

I moved to stand next to Hector, even though we didn't go to the date we had planned, we were pretty much the only ones who got alone in the little group. I smiled at him and he shrugged and shook his head side-to-side as if saying '_don't even ask me'_

"Hey, how are you?" he said to me in a hushed tone, probably not wanting to move the fight towards us.

"I'm good. What they fighting about now?" I asked him as he moved his arm to put it on my shoulder, moving me into his side.

"Dance tickets or something. You're freezing Ella, you sure you ok?" he asked me, concern clear his eyes.

I smiled up at him and nodded "I'm wearing a dammed dress in May on Forks that's located in the middle of a freaking rain forest, of course I'm freezing you idiot" I truly hated to lie to him, he was like a mixture of Em, Felix, Dmitri and Jasper, he was one of my best human friends.

_You could always change him!_ A little voice whispered from the corner of my mind. I tried to ignore that voice as much as I could but that thought had been wondering my mind for at least two months now.

He laughed and pecked my lips seeming unguarded of their hardness or coldness; I heard a hiss and looked towards my supposed family to find Emmett glaring openly a Hector.

"Watch it, Em. I'll really hate for you to be tackle and beated by a girl or worse a human boy" I said under my breath while looking at him. My whole family burst out laughing and I clearly saw Emmett pouting.

Just when it seemed that Lauren was about to slap Jessica the warning bell rang and we separated them before they could have start pulling at each other's hair. Not that I would have complain!

~*~

Classes passed flying and lunch didn't come quick enough. I was walking to the café with Lauren and Angela when I remembered something, I stopped and grabbed Angela's arm not with enough force to really bruise it but enough that she would notice my urgency.

"What happened?" Lauren said when she noticed that we weren't walking with her.

"I have to ask Mr. Johnson about the homework, you want to come?" I asked knowing that she would say no. One because she hates that class and two because I saw it in a vision.

"You are, like, crazy, right? I didn't do _this week_ homework and he is, like, mad at me. Can you, like, believe that? I'm _so_ not going there" with that she waved her fingers and walk off towards the café's doors.

Angela was looking at me expectantly "Come on Bella, he doesn't talk to anybody ten minutes after lunch starts" she was so cute; she actually believed I wanted her to go with to the building at the other end of school for some homework.

I laughed a little at her expend and shook my head "Angie! I just wanted to ask you something; who you are going to the black and white dance with?" the girl blush tomato red and looked down at her shoes. I sighed "Well, who is him girl? We don't have all day"

She looked up at me with be gray eyes shinning with unshed tears and said, "I'm not going"

I just looked at her as if she was some jigsaw puzzle and replied "And why the hell no?" I really didn't care she was the minister or priest daughter, I talked to her like she was Jessica or even Lauren.

"I don't exactly have a date," she said in small voice.

"Wait was exact or not exact about that? And why in God's name didn't you tell me?"

"Could you stop swearing so much, Bella? You're starting to sound like jess" she was trying to avoid the question, clever but not enough.

"That wasn't swearing and stop avoiding the goddamm question. Now that was swearing," I told her coolly with a smug grin on my face.

"You're going with Hector or the Cullens or maybe both, I don't want to be the left wheel."

"Not a problem. You just go to the dance, in a hot-looking dress and your hair all done-up, and let me worry about the date" I told her and started to walk toward the café's door, when I saw she wasn't walking besides me I looked back and shouted "Well, what the hell are you waiting for?"

~*~

After school let out I asked Emmett to drop me on the side of an entry to the woods and started running. When I was sure that I was deep enough into the woods, I got my cell phone out of my bag and dialed the number of my Father's phone.

After two rings he picked up.

"Isabella, you ok" of course that was his first question he would ask. Can't a daughter call her father without her having to be in some sort of problem? No, that's what he would tell me if I ask him that, not you!

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just wanted to ask how is it going with James, is he tired of playing games yet?"

"You want to come home," it wasn't really a question, "What are you not telling me?" his voice wasn't exactly 'come tell daddy' it was more of a 'you hurt my daughter and I will kill you' type of voice.

"Nothing, I will tell you when I get home. I might want a present," I told him thinking of Hector.

"What is it, Isabella I not getting any younger here" or older for that matter! I really think I might be the smartest vampire in Voltera!

"Just let me arrange it and I'll call you. Can you give me an estimate of when you think I'm going back home?" I asked sweetly.

"Maybe a week or so. I have to go Isabella," he told me in a final tone.

"See you soon, papa"

"God guard you, Marie"

~*~

**Next chapter: Black and white dance. Bella tells the Cullen she is leaving, and we'll see their and Carlisle's reaction.**

**So there it is, the next chapter is going to be out soon. **

**How about we go to 200 reviews? And I'll update the second we hit 'em.**


	23. Chapter 23

**I really, really need new ideas for this story 'cause my muse has decided to leave me and hasn't call, write or come back yet!!! So if you want me to continue this please, please give me some ideas for something to work on!**

_ 3 Aly_


	24. He Wants To Be My Man

**So thank you so much for the people who send me ideas to help me with my writer's block, you all mighty help. This chapter is too coax my Muse to come home, plix plix and begging you come home, type of thing! I liked it and heck there will be at least two more chapters like this, so deal with it.... IN like four or five chapter I'm gonna do something that I really really dont want to do, not even for the sake of this story!!!!XD! But I'm gonna do it anyway coz every good writer has to make sacrifices!!**

**So many thanks to _TishPhoenix _that is the girl you should all be thanking for this chapter!!! Girl you rock!!!! So now go on read, enjoy, review even if it is to threaten me if I ever disappear for so long again!!!!**

**-**

"Are you going to the dance?" I asked Hector as I rested my head on his lap, the Latin essay I helped him write in my hands, my eyes fixed in the paper looking for any grammatical error even thought I wasn't really good at the language, but I could understand it, certainly more than Hector.

I hoped so, anyway

I heard him sighed and could imagine him rolling his eyes. "Why you ask?" he answer my question with another question. Sneaky in his own way, Hector had been avoiding the subject for three whole days and I would always let it slide but not today, the dance was in less than a week.

And I was only a girl, I needed time to prepare even if I was a vampire.

"Well I have been asking you for three whole days, everyday and if I'm not mistaking my voice has suggested every single time that I want to talk about it! What does that tell you?" My voice was as calm as can be and my eyes never left the paper, but my body did tense and he felt it.

He grabbed the paper from my hand, gently, and looked down at me, baby blue eyes shinning with amusement and a grin playing at the corners of his lips. "You want me to go, Ella?" I gave him a looked that clearly said "heck yes" and smiled up at him.

"Well if you dont mind.." I trailed off, but my face said that I didn't want nothing else. He laughed, that rich laugh that I loved because it always reminded me of of my favorite guys both in the Cullen family and in the Volturi castle. I laughed along with him and took the paper back from his hand.

"Of course I would, Ella, anything you want" his voice had a jocking tone to it but his eyes look sincere and I knew he meant it and as always my heart did that tugging thing and a sweetly but no too innocent voice whisper at the corner of my mind that I could have him forever, just a few bites, three days of painful agony, and then a perfectly ever after. That was what the angelic voice told me every time my love for Hector grew.

And it scared me because I didnt know what kind of love my heart was developing for him, and God that was just too scary for words.

"Thanks!" I pecked him lightly on the lips before leaping of the bed and throwing a look a Hector, a silent way of asking him to follow.

We were currently in the Cullen Manor, everyone but Carlisle was home and it would make everything eerie perfect if I could just erase him from my head and heart once and for all.

Hector and I walked down the stairs hand in hand, and my eyes still in the paper that I knew was still in desperate need of proof-reading. Downstairs everything was normal, well normal for the Cullen's standard. EM' and Jazz were playing some kind of video game that I lost interest in the first time I played. Rose was laying on the couch by herself making it pretty obvious that she intended it to be that way, and had a fashion magazine in her hand. Alice was on the computer and I just knew she was online shopping with Belle by her side, and I believed Belle was actually the only person that came to the house and did homework, willingly anyway. Edward was being Edward, and just being plain weird my standards, he was playing chest solo.

I mumbled a quick 'hi' to everyone and made a quick bee line for the kitchen, Hector had stayed in the living room obviously fascinated and waiting for his turn to play the stupid game, I walked to the fridge looking for something that looked like Hector or Belle could eat but changed my mind when i took out a moldy cheese.

"Ugh" I almost threw up at the smell quickly discarding the idea of making Hector and Belle dinner, and opted for take-out. Or maybe not, it was Sunday after all and heck when I was alive you didnt spend a freaking whole day in someone's house, not even your best-friend's. I took out two cans of sodas before closing the fridge, orange for Belle and a cherry soda for Hector, dont ask me they were weird like that.

I almost crashed into Esme in my way out, she was wearing seemly descent clothes; hip-hugging jeans and a top with a very, very deep v-neck, her whole midsection was showing but it was enough for me that she was actually covered her ass this time and not like last week when Hector first came to the house.

I looked at her my violet eyes showing my disgust at her persona and the sneer playing at my lips not exactly conveying a friendly cause. "move will ya?" my voice was as hard as steel and the respect I had felt for her had left no trace in its way out.

She rolled her eyes but moved anyway, no exactly wanting to cause a scene in front the humans but we would be having a scene one way of another. That was the clear as day message she sent my way, already knowing of my copycat powers.

I laughed low in my throat and the sound sounded more like a growl than anything else "Whenever you want, cheap stuff" I told her in a preppy tone and my eyes flashed red with the threat beneath them. With that I walked out, head held high.

-

Four hours later one of our visitors left, Edward walked Belle to her truck and kissed her goodnight promising low in her ear that he would be passing by in a few hours, another few quick kisses and Belle left. No twenty minutes later Carlisle arrived and Hector was still in the house, my room to be exactly and was greedily accepting the help Rosalie was giving him with his essay. Who knew Rosie had been so intrigued by the world's history that she actually majored a few times, learning dead languages and everything.

Carlisle said 'goodnight' to everyone and kissed Esme in the cheek once she helped him with his jacket, cheap stuff obviously thought that wasn't worth her job and dived for more, almost eating half his face in the process. They kissed for a few more minutes and we all watched in fascination as tongue and saliva was shared, hands touched places they shouldnt in public and their no needed breathing was raged. "Good porn, eh?" I whispered in Jazzy's ear and his whole body shook with laughter, silent at first but too contagious to be kept that way for long, no seconds later we were all laughing, half of us not knowing at what exactly.

The commotion apparently ruined their mood cause they separated Esme looking disappointed and lusty, Carlisle was just plain embarrassed and sat down on the nearer seat, face in his hands. I looked at him and slowly I could feel the love I once fell for him being drained of me, and looking back at the last couple of weeks I really didnt even attempted to resist, didnt even want to anymore.

"Whose upstairs with Rosalie?" Carlisle asked, still not accustommed to Hector's sent and it was fine by me.

"Hector" Emmett answer simply, even though he still didnt like Hector all that much he was almost himself when Hector was around and that was a really big start.

"She's helping him" Alice added from her place in my lap, she was picking at her red polish nail and I was playing with her hair, my finger buried deep in the maze of black spikes.

"A Latin essay" Jasper provided from my left where he was too involved in his cellphone to even looked up. He was playing Tetris from the sound of it.

"They're getting well together" Edward added from his place in the piano.

"They gonna be besties by tomorrow" I finished, and smiled up at him.

By the look in Carlisle's eyes he did not like the information he received. And Esme was just too happy to comfort him.

Fuck, it was gonna be a loud night.

-

When the clock stroke midnight Hector left just like Cinderella, promised to see me in the parking lot tomorrow at seven and indifferent to Carlisle death glare as he kissed me softly on the lips, but softly wasnt something I wanted at the moment and when he went to pull away I reacted way too fast and catch his bottom lip between my teeth, softly not too hard to draw blood and be a cause of murder. Hector opened his eyes surprise and the desire to kiss him was evident in my violet eyes, and Hector was more than please to please my desires.

His hand went to my neck to drive me closer, but I didnt need too much coaxing in to go willingly. He kissed me softly, like it was heaven and he wanted to take his sweet time and I was not gonna object to that. His kisses taste what I imagined would be cherry and it was sweet, as sweet as the candy I ate as a child, his lips were soft and gentle, and once again I thanked God for he did not seemed aware of the coldness or hardness of mine, and his hands held me against him like I was his most precious possession, like I was the thing his dream were made of.

And God never make them turn into nightmares.

We kissed for like it felt forever and a the same time not long enough, as we parted I licked his lips tasting what lay beneath the skin. His lips were cherry red, his eyes as brilliant as the stars, and the affection and maybe love he felt for me grew, and maybe if it continue to grow like that we could share for both of us. I pecked his lips before stepping back and smiled at him my most genuine smile in a long time.

"Good night" he whispered, his smile soft and his eyes sparkingly like fucking New York in Christmas Day.

And I liked it, it made me felt wanted, desired, and like a complete bitch, all at once.

"Sleep tight, dont let the bed bugs bite" I whispered back, hugging myself against the emotion coming from behind the mid-open door. Apparently Hector misunderstood for being cold and kissed me quickly in the forehead, saying his last good bye for the night "Night Ella" with that he turned around and walked to where his Jeep was parked.

I dont know why but it let me with a sick feeling of foreshadowing.

-

**So there you all go! You read, hope enjoyed and please review!! Is ME-time and that means advertising my two new stories! First: _A TasTe Of Honey_! A C/B J/B wanna tried the whole triangle loved thing-y and plus is a different kind of writing style! Second: _Pain's My Type Of Heroin_! Not defined parings as yet but I still writing it just tell me if you like it! So please go read Review, alert or whatever just let me know you guys are still reading! PLUS dont forget to review, review, review!!! If we reach 200+ review Im gonna update like alot!!! BTW there is a poll in my profile to see which story you want me to focus more on! Go vote too!!!! PLix go and read my two other stories there are like no reviews in them!!!!!**


End file.
